


What are you afraid of?

by majcrtom



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Snowells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majcrtom/pseuds/majcrtom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Making mistakes is a lot better than not doing anything at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What are you afraid of?

**Author's Note:**

> Over the past couple of months my life has been consumed by this show, and I apparently ship everyone. I have developed quite a fondness for Snowells, though...
> 
> This is my first Flash fic! Just an idea I had one night. Enjoy! 
> 
> follow me on tumblr: http://clinteastwoocl.tumblr.com/

"Oh man I didn't realise how late it was...I should get going." Barry stood from his chair and grabbed his jacket, heading for the door. 

"Good job today, Mr Allen." Dr Wells praised him from his place behind the desk. 

"Yeah man, you were seriously awesome." Cisco added, giving him a fist bump.

"Thanks." Barry grinned. "I'll see you tomorrow." He pulled on his jacket and gave Caitlin a friendly pat on the shoulder and a smile before leaving in a flash of yellow, sending a couple of papers flying from the desk. Cisco stood and stretched.

"I'm gonna head home too." He said, stifling a yawn and making his way out. “You wanna go for a drink or something, Caitlin?" He asked at the last minute, turning on the spot.

"Thanks, but I have some work I need to finish up here." She gave him an apologetic smile and sat in the empty chair at the computer next to Dr Wells.

"No worries.” He replied with a friendly smile. 

And then it was just Caitlin and Dr Wells left in the lab. There was a comfortable silence for a while, with Dr Wells reading what looked like a newspaper article on one of the computer screens whilst Caitlin was furiously typing on her laptop.

"You work yourself too hard, you know." Harrison said suddenly, stretching his arms and turning his head towards her. She looked up from the screen. 

"Maybe...I suppose I don't have anything better to do." She replied a little sadly, with what seemed like a forced smile on her face, and then she returned to her work. Harrison pulled off his glasses and moved his chair closer to her, watching her intently. 

"I think we both know that's not the reason." He said. Caitlin’s fingers came to rest on the keyboard, her eyes moving upwards from the screen but not meeting his. 

"I've noticed, ever since Ronnie...." He trailed off a little, not wanting to finish his sentence. "You've been working yourself way past your limits, to take your mind off things." He continued, slowly pushing his glasses back on. "I should know, I’ve done the same thing." 

At this, Caitlin turned her head and was only mildly surprised to find him to be quite close to her, and as she met his gaze she felt herself getting quite lost in his shining blue eyes, which seemed too dazzling to be real. 

"I hope you know, Caitlin, that if you ever feel you need to talk to someone, I'll always be here to listen." Wells said in a soft voice. She couldn't tear her eyes from his, and felt herself closing the small distance between them. She nodded in reply to him. 

"I know..." 

And then their lips met. After a moment she felt Harrison lean forward in his chair. For some reason she thought he'd be a rough, passionate kisser, but - while he was certainly passionate - he was being ever so gentle. Now what happened next, Caitlin couldn’t really explain it, but she abruptly pulled away, her heart sinking lower than it ever had as she did so. To her at least, it felt as if nothing happened for minutes on end, when in fact there was only a few moments of silence.

"Dr Snow, what are you afraid of?" Harrison said softly, his face still precariously close to hers. Caitlin's eyes rested on him, taking in his features. Those ridiculously stunning eyes, his tousled dark hair, his defined jawline, and just the simple fact that he seemed to be perfect in every god-damn way.  
She took a deep breath before answering his question.

"I'm afraid of making a big mistake." 

Harrison leant back, his lips still slightly red from where he’d kissed her, and nodded in understanding, bowing his head. 

"I apologise if I was too forward," he said sorrowfully, moving his chair away from the desk and turning towards the door. He looked up at her again only to find her looking down at her lap, her cheeks a light shade of pink. "I'll see you tomorrow, Caitlin." The way he spoke her name sent a tingle down her spine, and it was only when he was halfway out the door that Caitlin turned, watching as he disappeared round the corner.

\- - - - - - - - - -

Caitlin spent that night lying in bed awake, replaying the memory, the feeling of that kiss over and over in her mind, and it would be a lie to say that Dr Wells didn’t spend a fair amount of time thinking about it as well. The next day, however, was much the same as the last. 

That evening, Barry and Cisco decided last minute they wanted to go see a movie, and so they left the lab earlier than usual after Wells had insisted they go if they wanted to. Caitlin had silently been begging for them to change their minds and stay for longer, simply because she couldn't bear having to be alone in the same room as Dr Wells, not after what had happened the previous evening. 

"You sure you don't wanna tag along, Caitlin?" Barry asked before they left. He’d have asked Dr Wells too but, well, everyone knew he wasn’t the social type.

"No thanks." As much as she didn't want to be left alone with Dr Wells, the movie they were going to see wasn't exactly her cup of tea. The lab fell silent after they departed, and Caitlin was on her own for some time, and then she heard the distinct sound of Wells' wheelchair. He entered from the opposite side of the room, coming towards her as she was sitting at the computer. 

"Staying late again?" He asked as he made his way across the lab, parking himself a few feet away from her. 

"Oh, yeah." She bit her lip and tried to carry on working, but it felt like his eyes were burning into the side of her head and she couldn't take it anymore. Eventually she turned to face him fully, her eyes locked with his.

"Dr Wells, I ...look, about last night-" he held his hand up to stop her mid-sentence.

"No, there's no need to explain yourself Caitlin. I crossed a line, which was irresponsible of me considering the emotional hurt you've been put through." He explained. Caitlin shook her head at this, and pulled her chair closer towards him. 

"No it's not that. I-I wanted to say that, uhm..." 

Harrison cocked an eyebrow at this, his eyes twinkling. “Did you make a big mistake?” he asked in a low voice. 

“No, I didn’t.”

What happened next was all a bit of a blur, but the next thing Caitlin knew she'd flung her arms around him and was kissing him like there was no tomorrow. Except this time she didn't pull away, and she certainly didn’t intend to. Harrison kissed her back just as fiercely, cradling her head in his hands whilst she threaded her fingers through his messy locks. It felt like time had stopped altogether, but eventually Harrison pulled away and pressed his forehead to hers. 

"I'm glad you didn't go to the movies." He said breathlessly.

"Me too." She laughed softly, a smile on her face, before she kissed him again.


End file.
